Remembrance
by Diverse Sister
Summary: Request SoraOlette:[She could never remember the last thing we talked about.] So he gave her something to Remember.


This was a Story Request I got over at KH-vids where I am TheOtherKeyblade. I do these little drabbles for fun, so if you want one, I'd be glad to do you one. Just PM me and I'll give you a prompt box like the one below... Ahem, anyways this is one for **ロクサス** from KH-vids

2)ロクサス  
Pairing/Ship/Character: Sora/Ollette  
Prompt: She could never remember the last thing we talked about.

Ollette/Sora. Personally I thought I was the only one crazy enough to even consider them, but apparently **ロクサス**share the same brainwaves. Yeah, sorry about that **ロクサス**. xD It was quite a challenge, both the prompt and trying to keep them in character, but I enjoyed it. Additionally I changed from the prompt's first person view to my personal style, third person… omniscient or limited. I always get those mixed up/mashed together. It's slightly shorter than the Larxene/Axel one I did, which I'll upload soon. Lastly, I know this isn't cannon. I know Sora loves Kairi. But That's why it's called Crack!shippings. And Crack is Wack. Ne? Thankfully I love crack...er wack. xD

Anywho, I'm rambling again. This is for **ロクサス**. Enjoy the crack, my friend.

* * *

**Remembrance **

_Just one more thing before you leave  
Don't forget to remember me'  
-**Carrie Underwood**, Don't Forget_

She could never remember the last thing they talked about.

When he came to visit, keeping his promises as always, she would give him such a smile so that her nose scrunched up and her eyes sparkled that special green. She's lean to one side, hand on her hip, to ask once again if he had done his homework yet. Her voice would care that special cadence of a mother watching over her children, a different sort of protector.

He understood the need to protect someone.

Yet her braids would swing to one side, as her voice switched to a normal teen when she stated with a sigh that '_Independent studies are the worse, aren't they?'_. She'd double check her special wallet, a deep orange pouch she made herself, and announce proudly that she had just enough for some sea-salt ice cream. She would proceed to ask him if he wanted to join them up on the tower to watch the ever setting sun and have one.

He couldn't help the confusion that buried itself deep in his chest.

He shouldn't remember such _specific_ things about her.

The color of her eyes (A deep emerald green that contrasted with the bright orange she wore) or the way she laughed (short and soft that oddly reminded him of the sunsets back home) or even the odd flips of her hair (which she would always complain about, saying they would never stay in her braids no matter how hard she tried). He really shouldn't know any of that.

After all, she could never remember anything about him.

Although her smile was genuine, reaching into those unique green eyes, she always had to be reminded why he didn't come back sooner. He apologize and state (once more, because she'd remember next time) that he was looking for his friends, that other worlds called to him, and she'd just laugh and shake her head.

He would realize she had already forgotten.

Of course he'd have to explain (yet _again_) why he didn't have his own independent studies because he didn't go to school (and _hadn't_ gone to school in the past two years) and that he was sorry for bugging her while she was working.

Then, she'd offer the ice cream and He'd remind her he had never tried it (Why did they _always_ seemed to be sold out when he went to buy one), but at the same time be thankful (the only time he was thankful) that she forgotten that he… well, didn't like heights.

Of course it wouldn't matter if he did tell her.

Because she'd just forget.

Because after all of that, She'd ask him why he didn't come back more often, She'd promise to help him with his homework, offer him one more bar of Sea-Salt ice cream, de je vu took over as she dragged him up those stupid tower steps and laugh as he tried very hard not to look down.

Of course he had done this a thousand times before (Goofy would suggest he was over reacting), and would probably do a thousand times again (Donald would then say he was definitely exaggerating).

He figured he really shouldn't be upset about it. After all he was never in Twilight Town for long and the bright eyed girl had her own life. However the sensitive Keyblade Master couldn't help feeling forgotten.

Sora didn't like feeling forgotten.

He sat on the Twilight Town Station steps as Goofy and Donald ran off finding the last items they needed before they left the safety of Twilight town once again. Sora sighed, leaning one elbow on his knee, his chin in his hand. The Sun was setting (again) almost like it was mocking him. He refrained from telling his Twilight Friends goodbye, knowing the one person who he wanted to remember it wouldn't.

He didn't want to leave. He didn't want her to forget about him again, but of course there was nothing he could do about that. Sora pouted, fixing his intense blue stare on the cobble stones

"You should get a job next time you come."

Her voice tore him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see her brilliant green eyes staring calmly back at him, neither accusing nor inviting. She cocked her head to one side, the braids falling with it. Sora opened his mouth to tell her that he didn't need a job, the heartless dropped plenty of objects behind he would pick up, but the words died on his lip with a sigh.

It'd only spark more questions he already answered.

More things she had already forgotten.

"Yeah…" He turned away, resting his outstretched arms on his knees. "I probably should."

"Hmm, you could work with Hayner next time. Get ready for the struggle tournament."

She forgot he didn't like to fight friends (not since having to fight Riku), even in the struggle tournament. Sora felt more and more deflated his shoulders slumping with every word, "Uh-huh." He stood and started off toward town.

She seemed confused, catching his arm, her voice taking that protecting tone again. "Sora?"

Sora sighed. He hated being forgotten. He wanted her to remember that he didn't go to school, that he had a universe to save, that he didn't mind the Tower's heights as long as she was laughing behind him, holding on to his arm so he wouldn't fall, that he had never had sea-salt ice cream and that maybe one day he could finally have one with her and she'd actually remember the look on his face when he spit out the first bite.

"Ollette?" He asked not turning back to look at her.

"Sora." She replied equally as serious.

Sora sighed, "Will you remember me?"

"What? Of course I will."

Sora didn't believe her.

After all, she could never remember the last thing they talked about.

So he decided to give her something to remember.

Spinning around and grabbing her chin in one smooth movement, Sora gently placed a kiss on her forehead, right between those two vibrant eyes. When he pulled back, her eyes were wide with surprise but Sora didn't say anything. He just smiled and nodded and with a small wave turned around and ran off to find his comrades.

Sora grinned to himself as he ran.

With any luck, She'd remember _that_.

* * *

Comment if you enjoyed or think I'm crazy. xD 


End file.
